cherubseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Aramov
Ethan Aramov AKA Ethan Kitsell is the son of Galenka Aramov and one of the main characters in the second CHERUB series. Early Life Ethan grew up in California with his mother he knew as Gillian Kitsel and best friend Yannis, Ethan was slightly spoiled by his mum who bought him computers and technology. Peoples Republic Ethan is building a remote control car with Yannis and he meets Ryan Sharma who has been sent by CHERUB to see if Ethan's mother is actually Galenka Aramov the daughter of Irena Aramov leader of Transnational facilitator The Aramov clan. Ethan has a Sal bully's keys and phone in his locker, Sal was about to beat Ethan up when some other kid convinced him that Ethan wouldn't do that and he has a better phone anyway, Then Yannis mouths off to Sal and he vows to get Ethan after school wrecking Ryan's plan. Ethan runs away from Sal and after getting out of the school gates he gets hit by a car and Ryan rushes up to him and pulls his tongue out of his throat saving his life. Ryan comes round to Ethan's house to see if he's ok and they become close friends, Making Yannis Jealous. Ryan is downstair when some Hitmen come into his house and kill his mother and Yannis thinking he was Ethan. Ethan runs over to Ryan's house and tells him what's happened. Ryan leaves to speak to Dr D and Ethan phones a number he had to memorise when his mum was alive. Ethan gets taken to Kyrgyzstan by his mothers lawyer. Guardian Angel Ethan is in Kyrgyzstan with his grandmother and a friend called Natalka. Ethan gets bulled by his uncle Leonid's two sons Boris and his brother. After sneaking onto his grandmothers computer Leonid notices the internet bills go up and beats Ethan with a Kosh and forces him to work in the stables shovelling manure. Ethan installs a spyware sent from Ryan on his uncles computers to see if he killed his mother and anything else he's been up to. Irena gives Ethan a choice to go to an English speaking boarding school in Barcelona because she knows he's not happy in the Kremlin. As Ethan gets on his plane to Barcelona his uncle Leonid gets on the plane and knocks him out, puts a squash ball in his mouth and tapes over it, he also handcuffs him to a chair. When Ethan wakes up he is being dragged off the plane and into another plane with Kessie the hitman, they agree to wait a while and then send Ethans jaw back to prove he's dead. Kessie locks Ethan in an animal cage until its time for him to die. Ethan gets let out of his cage to shower and when he returns he has a different cell with slightly more light and also a built-in hose so he can get water whenever he likes. Ethan escapes by breaking off the hose and using it as a lasso to pull a lever that opens his cell. Ethan goes down to the river and goes against the flow thinking that all the pollution has to come from an urban area. Ethan makes his way to a terminus where he sees a well-dressed woman vomiting and attempts to steal her purse but she overpowers him. After he keeps quiet the woman takes him home to get away from Jessie's men. Ethan uses Aminita's phone to phone Irena who sets a plane to Barcelona for him. Ethan escapes Kessies men when they come after him he loses three of them then kills the fourth by stabbing him in the stomach and hitting him in the head with a rock. Ethan arrives at the pickup point and tries to help Bryan moves the concrete blocks but can't because he's hurt his ankle. Ethan watches Bryan kill a group of Kessies men then he gets on the plane safely. When Ethan arrives at the airport a friend of Irena called Rose who helps him wire Leonid's stolen money back to Ingrid and then Ethan goes to hospital. When Leonid's men come after Ethan Ryan saves him by dragging Ethan into the bathroom and pretending to be him. Fu Ning comes to get Ethan and takes him with her to meet Ryan and Dr D. Ethan calls them both His Guardian Angel. Ethan phones Irena to shut down the Aramov clan safely and Ethan is devastated when he finds out that he can't live with Ryan. Personality Ethan is a geek he likes computer, Chess and basically anything technology based. Ethan is very smart but is also quite spoiled and sometimes acts like a brat. Ethan is very good with computers but he is very skinny and lacks strength.